Typically, electronic devices, and more particularly, portable electronic devices are provided with a button as an input means. Meanwhile, the electronic devices may be equipped with a touch screen based on a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment. Increasingly, touch screens of electronic devices have been designed to perform functions that were previously performed by physical buttons. However, physical buttons are still advantageous because they can be conveniently and rapidly operated. They also provide a push feeling (or click feeling) to users.
These electronic devices often include a button and a push-button type switch that causes a current to flow between two contacts when it is pushed. Typically, an assembled structure in which a button and a dome switch are interposed between device members and the button is exposed to the outside through an opening formed in one device member. Conventionally, the device members, the button, and the dome switch are assembled together to form an operable button device. As a result, an abnormality (e.g., the deterioration of the click feeling) in operating the button device would result when the elements were not assembled in the correct assembly position. When the abnormality in operating the button device has occurred, it would be necessary for an operator to disassemble the assembled structure and check the relationship between the elements in order to find the reason for the abnormality. In addition, when there is a cumulative tolerance, it is difficult to mount the above-described assembled structure in the electronic device at a desired size relationship, which causes a deformation (e.g., swelling) that in turn causes an abnormality in the button operation.